Training Time
by Snakezskin
Summary: Training time takes a drastic turn for Naruto and Sasuke.. and is Sakura jealous? NaruSasu.


-disclaimer- I don't owe naruto ... sadly D: -hides behind a rock-

Make sure to comment

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

"tch…dobe.." Sasuke gasped and panted. They had been going at it for hours... Training that is.

"Shut it… usuratonkaichi" Naruto muttered, with sweat dripping down the side of his face.

It had originally started like any other day, three genin met up at the bridge in Konoha and waited for their late sensei. Sakura whined about his tardiness, and sasuke and naruto proceeded to ignore, or try to outdo the other as training started. Then, something out of the ordinary happened.

"You two are really starting to piss. Me. Off! If you aren't going to pay any attention to me, then I'm out of here!" Sakura proceeded to stomp off, and naruto and sasuke looked at each other, shocked, both shaken with confusion.

"Ehh… Wonder what her problem is!" Naruto questioned.

"Stop pulling that stupid face idiot, we have training to do"

"What was that?! Stop acting so tough sasuke! I bet I could best you any day!" Naruto scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh, idiot. You? Best me? I'd like to see the day.."

"Yeah well I'll show you! Come on, you bastard show me what you've got!"

"Fire style, Fireball jutsu!" A huge ball of flame burst from sasuke's mouth, and Naruto threw himself away just in time.

'What the hell is he trying to do?! Kill me?!' Naruto thought. Sasuke smiled at his friend's reaction.

"Try to keep up, dobe." Naruto growled at the comment, and became completely serious. He wasn't about to lose to the likes of sasuke. Naruto transported just behind sasuke and threw a punch right to the back of Sasuke's head.

"Gotcha!" As soon as Naruto's fist came into contact, Sasuke burst into mist. "Dammit.. A clone?!"

"Don't let your guard down now, idiot" Sasuke whispered right behind Naruto's ear. Sasuke's breath sent a cold, uncommon shiver down Naruto's spine, and he felt blood rush to his face. Sasuke stepped back in realization of his previous action and his face became dusted with pink. Naruto quickly regained his composure and jumped away from sasuke and pulled a kunai out.

"Don't let your guard down now, iiiiidiot" Naruto mocked. Sasuke made an annoyed look before pulling out his shadow shuriken and letting the blades lock into place. He then smiled contently at the exasperated look on Naruto's face.

"That's not fair!" Naruto whined, while forming the hand signals and initiating the shadow clone jutsu.

After several hours of Sasuke cutting through several hundred clones, and naruto dodging attacks from the shadow shuriken, they were both low on chakra, and physical energy.

"tch…dobe.."

"shut it… usuratonkaichi" Naruto slowly walked over to Sasuke, waving side to side from exhaustion. He threw a week punch at Sasuke and winced when Sasuke dodged in a way that Naruto managed to trip up and fall, pulling both of them to the ground. Both of them looked at each other and blushed madly. They both recalled the memory of their first, but forced, kissed. They looked away, embarrassed. Then, they started to glance back at one another. Sasuke opened his mouth to spit a shaky insult at Naruto, but before he could Naruto's arms collapsed from exhaustion and they met in another fiery kiss. Only this time, neither of them pulled away.

They became wrapped up in each other's taste, both exploring the other's mouth. Soft moans slipped from their lips, and their hands started to wander the other's chest. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacked, and slipped it down past his shoulders. He slipped his hand under the black material of Naruto's shirt and lifted it over Naruto's head. Naruto blushed as Sasuke marveled at his exposed skin. "whatcha staring at, idiot.." Naruto said, looking away.

Sasuke smirked and ran his hands across Naruto's chest, earning a soft yelp from naruto, who then blushed at the girlish sound he made. "S-sasuke…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit into his neck. Fire burned in the pit of Naruto's stomach, and he pulled Sasuke into a fierce kiss. Naruto had just managed to pull Sasuke's shirt off, when they heard a shrill shriek.

"Y-y-you… what ARE you DOING, NARUTO!?" Sakura screamed. Naruto and Sasuke threw themselves away from the other and stood up with sweat marks on their foreheads.

"We.. Were just training.. And uh.. Naruto was helping me heal some cuts.."

"Dammit Naruto, you always go too far!" Sakura scoffed running over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked annoyed as he was tugged away from the training field. Naruto sighed and started to walk home. He blushed when the realization of what had just happened hit him, and he rushed home. When he arrived at his empty house he sighed as always as there was no one to come home to. That is what he thought anyways, until he heard a voice..

"You sure are late, dobe" Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed, and wandered over to Sasuke.

"H-hey.. What are you doing here usuratonkaichi?" Sasuke smiled and kissed naruto's forehead.

"I guess I couldn't stay away" Sasuke said, leading Naruto into the bedroom and holding onto him all night, not once leaving his side.


End file.
